


Ни хао

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cops, Fights, M/M, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что его рука дрогнула, подняв дуло пистолета на сантиметр выше – прежде чем он спустил курок





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> JJ LIN !

Отец сказал «Будь осторожен» и «Бинг за тобой присмотрит», вложил в руку крестик на серебряной цепочке и посадил Ёнчжэ в самолет.   
В иллюминаторе Сеул под густой золотой от заката ватой, и Ёнчжэ закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим, чтобы никто из соседей не вздумал с ним заговорить.   
Крестик брата жжет ладонь, а слова рвутся на язык – надо было сказать отцу, что он все равно не простит, потому что брата убили из-за его проклятой работы: старшего сына копа, который крупно насолил верхушке сеульской мафии, два месяца назад выловили из Хангана.   
Тело было в таком состоянии, что опознавать пришлось по зубам и серебряному крестику.   
Работа была отцу дороже семьи – и теперь он, спасая младшего сына, отправлял его в Китай, к своему бывшему сослуживцу и другу. Ёнчжэ было шесть, когда он видел Ху Бинга в последний раз, и все, что есть в памяти об этом человеке – как высокий силуэт машет им в аэропорту на прощанье, и всегда живая в памяти Ёнчжэ мать кричит ему в спину:  
\- Бинг! Бинг! Позвони, как долетишь, обязательно!  
Ёнчжэ стискивает зубы.   
По следам его памяти – всегда солнце. Почему так, он сам не понимает, но он помнит отчетливо: как солнечные пятна отражались от черно-белой плитки пола в холле аэропорта, как ярко синел цветочный подол платья матери, как брат смотрел в телефон, ни на что больше не обращая внимания, и как отец по-военному взял под козырек, когда этот Бинг в самый последний раз помахал им через стекло за стойкой регистрации.   
Так много слов на языке, так нужных отцу – что он не боится, что он хочет остаться с ним, потому что отец единственное, что осталось от золота воспоминаний.   
Ёнчжэ кажется, что за несказанные слова придется платить временем, слепленным из одиночества и отчаяния. И иногда даже вечности одиночества недостаточно – чтобы вернуть крестик его хозяину.   
Из-за того, что самолет поднимается вверх, Ёнчжэ вжимает в кресло, и тихий стон вырывается из его губ.   
Молодая китаянка справа, одетая как бизнес-леди, пару секунд смотрит на Ёнчжэ из-под модных узких стекол очков, а потом вежливо отворачивается. 

 

\- Теперь это твоя комната… - Бинг открывает дверь и включает свет: притихший Ёнчжэ разглядывает широкую кровать, пыльный экран телевизора и полку с книгами.  
На корешках – китайский, и Ёнчжэ даже не может сказать, о чем эти книги, потому что знает только «Ни хао» и «Cе cе».   
\- Завтра приберешься, а потом поговорим, чем ты будешь заниматься… - Бинг натянуто улыбается и добавляет: - Сначала выучишь китайский или сразу будешь поступать в институт… А, может, хочешь поработать, я мог бы помочь устроиться…  
Ёнчжэ искренне не понимает – зачем ему язык и работа, если он тут всего на пару месяцев, и смотрит на Бинга, как на сумасшедшего, пока тот не начинает неловко теребить длинные волосы со слишком заметной для человека тридцати пяти лет проседью:  
\- Разве отец не сказал тебе, сколько ты тут пробудешь?   
Ёнчжэ мотает головой.   
\- Он просил приютить тебя на год или около того. Я подумал, что он рассчитывает, что после ты останешься здесь.   
Ёнчжэ садится на кровать и закрывает лицо руками.   
\- По правде говоря, - продолжает Бинг, - сейчас не самое подходящее время. Я говорил ему, что у меня проблемы на работе, но он сказал, что так все равно будет лучше.   
Бингу кажется, что за закрывшими лицо пальцами бедный Ёнчжэ, недавно потерявший брата и в свои двадцать оказавшийся в абсолютно чужой для него стране, из последних сил старается не расплакаться – и жалеет.   
Когда чужая рука неловко проводит по волосам и убирает их со лба, Ёнчжэ вздрагивает. И еще сильнее сжимается, когда Бинг тихо говорит:  
\- Мне так жаль, что твой брат погиб. 

 

Утром Ёнчжэ заходит на кухню, заставляя себя улыбнуться солнечному свету за занавеской и Бингу, разбивающему яйца на сковороду:  
\- Ни хао.   
\- Ни хао, Ёнчжэ, - Бинг улыбается в ответ и заправляет за ухо посеребренную прядь волос, выбившуюся из по-женски завязанного хвостика.   
Он гордится мальчиком, как своим сыном – Ёнчжэ породистый, он не опустит руки.   
Перегретое масло на сковороде отчего-то взрывается и окатывает Бинга раскаленными брызгами – пока китаец шипит и остужает ожоги под холодной водой, Ёнчжэ выключает огонь под сковородой и убирает ее с плиты.   
\- У тебя теперь пятно на рубашке, - Ёнчжэ показывает пальцем на грудь старшего.   
\- Придется переодеть, - вздыхает Бинг. – Дерьмовая из меня кухарка.   
Бинг возвращается в другой рубашке, поверх которой теперь подтяжки и кобура под мышкой. Бинг говорит, что опаздывает, и убегает, оставляя Ёнчжэ вместо себя телевизор, из которого льется поток чавкающих и завывающих четырьмя тонами звуков китайской речи.   
Ёнчжэ понимает только вертящуюся в углу надпись «24 апреля 2023» и когда ведущая новостей говорит «Шанхай».

 

У Шанхая особый вкус: причудливый, азиатский, техничный, опасный. Ёнчжэ кажется, что пропасть в нем, исчезнуть насовсем на глазах сотен людей – ничего не стоит.   
Это ощущение – единственное, что нравится Ёнчжэ в нем. 

 

Ёнчжэ проснулся из-за шума на кухне – судя по звуку, Бинг уронил не много ни мало шкаф с посудой.   
Часы показывали половину первого.   
Решив, что, может быть, Бингу нужна помощь, Ёнчжэ надел джинсы и футболку и вышел за дверь – свет горел только в кухне, дальше по коридору.   
\- Бинг, что случилось? – спросил Ёнчжэ, когда из кухни снова послышался какой-то шум. – Я могу помо…  
Ёнчжэ осекся, когда заглянул в дверь: на полу действительно валялись белые осколки тарелок, обломки крошились под ногами Бинга, лежавшего грудью на столе, и под ногами того, кто держал его руки за спиной.   
Второй стоял у мойки и наливал в стакан воду.   
\- Беги, Ёнчжэ! – крикнул Бинг, и тот, что наливал воду, обернулся, услышав его слова.   
Это была единственная секунда, в которую Ёнчжэ действительно мог сбежать.   
Но эта мысль даже не пришла Ёнчжэ в голову.   
На столе рядом с краном лежал пистолет, и Ёнчжэ бросился к нему одновременно с тем, который пил воду – они столкнулись плечами и отлетели друг от друга, как мячи, но этот второй все-таки оказался быстрее, успев схватить оружие. Однако при всем желании приставить ствол к голове Ёнчжэ ему не хватило времени, а Ёнчжэ был не настолько беспомощным сопляком.   
С его отцом не научиться драться не получилось.   
Удар по лицу был достаточно сильным, чтобы противник Ёнчжэ закачался и выронил пистолет – тяжелая пушка откатилась по полу под ноги Бинга, который пытался стряхнуть с себя второго. Закрыться от ответного удара у Ёнчже не получилось – кулак пришелся прямо в скулу, но это уже было не важно, потому что Бинг держал своего на прицеле.   
\- Отошли к окну, оба. Ёнчжэ, ко мне.   
Это было ошибкой Ёнчжэ – он поддался боли, стоял, согнувшись, держась за лицо, и поэтому не заметил, как за спиной Бинга, из дверей, появился еще один.   
Впрочем, позже он станет думать, что ни он, ни Бинг не сделали решающих ошибок. Если бы Бинг заметил этого, нового, он не успел бы развернуться. Если бы успел развернуться, то стрелять с такого близкого расстояния – бесполезно. И даже если бы он выстрелил, ничего бы не изменилось. Людей, которые пришли за Бингом, просто было слишком много.  
Ёнчжэ успел заметить только, что у того, кто ударил Бинга рукояткой пистолета по голове, были светлые волосы – а потом кто-то с размаха врезал Ёнчжэ по лицу так, что он потерял сознание. 

 

%

 

\- А ведь тебе даже деньги предлагали, Бинг, - сказал Фэнь. – Надо было соглашаться.   
Тот, кого Фэнь назвал Бингом, стоял перед ним на коленях, продолжая молчать. Мальчик рядом с ним, тоже на коленях и с разбитым лицом, смотрел на них двоих так, что это выглядело странным – Дэхёну казалось, что он не понимает, о чем они говорят.   
\- Может, передумаешь? – усмехнулся Фэнь.   
\- Зачем? – впервые заговорил Бинг, и Дэхён подумал, что у него странно привлекательный низкий голос – такой появляется, когда в горле пересыхает или от страха. – Людей, оказавшихся в моем положении, обычно наутро находят остывшими в канаве.   
Фэнь рассмеялся – в потолок, задрав голову, даже эхо пустого склада прозвучало весело.   
\- Чувство юмора для копа очаровательное, но я на самом деле, перед тем как убью, хочу спросить кое-что… - Фэнь задумчиво сделал пару шагов туда-обратно, а потом резко развернулся: - Где Микки? Куда вы спрятали нашего любимого коротышку с длинным языком? Я его обыскался, так скучаю, так скучаю…  
Фэнь наигранно вздохнул.   
\- Верни мне малыша, Бинг, - продолжил Фэнь. – Эта ваша программа защиты свидетелей действует на нервы.   
Бинг молчал.   
\- Если сильно постараться, можно ведь и ту иголку из стога выкопать, - напомнил Фэнь. – С твоей помощью или без, а Микки замочит.   
Дэхён подумал, что босс тратит время впустую, а, может, просто получает удовольствие – такие, как этот Бинг, умирают молча.   
\- Может быть, нам спросить у твоего юного друга? – Фэнь кивнул Дэхёну головой. – Кто он тебе? Неужели завел себе мальчика?   
Дэхён дернул мальчишку за волосы и приставил пистолет к его голове, развернув лицом к Бингу. Мальчишка молча дергался в руках Дэхёна, а Бинг смотрел на него – в тусклом свете единственной лампочки, висящей по центру склада, его лицо с горько опущенными уголками губ, с морщинами вокруг глаз и отпечатком вины в зрачках тянуло лет на сорок, хотя Дэхён знал, что ему должно быть меньше.   
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Фэнь, приподняв лицо мальчика за подбородок. – И что ты делал дома у копа?   
\- Он не говорит по-китайски, - хрипло сказал Бинг.   
\- В самом деле, - с жалостью протянул Фэнь, убедившись, что в глазах мальчика только непонимание. Он снова отошел на пару шагов, изображая безразличие: – Так что там с Микки?  
\- Я скажу… если отпустишь мальчика, - поставил условие Бинг.   
Фэнь махнул рукой:  
\- Да нет проблем, - Дэхён отпустил чужие волосы, которые держал в кулаке, и снова занял свое место позади стоящих на коленях пленников.   
\- Он в Шаньси, - Бинг говорил медленно. – Шахтерский поселок Маялянь.   
Бинг замолчал, но Фэнь продолжал смотреть на него, ожидая продолжения.   
\- Его новое имя Сунь Хунлэй.   
Фэнь кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом, и снова принялся бродить туда-сюда, о чем-то раздумывая. Видимо, придя к определенному заключению, Фэнь остановился рядом с молча стоявшими во время допроса у стены, как и Дэхён, парнями из охраны и забрал у одного из них пистолет.   
\- Тебе я ничего не обещал, - сказал Фэнь, обращаясь к Бингу. – Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии…  
Фэнь выстрелил, не закончив фразу – две пули вошли в грудь Бинга с тем звуком, с которым всегда входят в мясо. Бинг захрипел, его тело завалилось на бок.   
Мальчишка закричал и рванулся к нему, но Дэхён удержал его, снова схватив за волосы.   
\- Бинг! Бинг! – повторял он, будто не хотел верить, хотя перед ним глаза мертвого копа становились стеклянными, а на губы выплыла кровавая пена.   
\- А с этим что делать? – спросил Дэхён у Фэня, дернув мальчишку так, что его мотнуло в сторону.   
Фэнь посмотрел на него пару секунд, кивнул головой, указывая на улицу, и, развернувшись, вышел.   
Дэхён и не думал, что получится по-другому, когда волок упирающегося мальчика по гулкому полу склада.   
За складом, метрах в ста, был обрыв – Дэхён может поклясться, что мальчишка понял, что с ним будет, когда его поставили на колени на самом краю, там, где земля обрывалась отвесно вниз к покрытому камнями берегу.   
Кровь из разбитой брови засохла на его лице, слепила ресницы на левом глазу, испачкала щеку и чернела грязными пятнами на его вытянутой футболке. Он смотрел на Дэхёна снизу вверх, худой и босой, но смотрел не как жертва – в его глазах было что-то упрямое, отчаянное и неподвижное.   
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал мальчик по-корейски.   
Дэхён приставил пистолет к его голове.   
\- Не убивай меня, - снова тихо сказал мальчик, и кадык на его худой шее дернулся вверх.   
Как он угадал, что Дэхён тоже не китаец – непонятно, но он смотрел так, словно знал, что Дэхён его понимает.   
Да и как тут не понять, что с пистолетом у лба есть только одна вещь, о которой можно просить – жизнь.   
Дэхён отошел еще на шаг назад – мальчишка продолжал смотреть ему в глаза тем же взглядом, из смеси печали и настойчивой просьбы.   
Дэхён быстро опустил руку – никогда не стрелял в голову. Всегда только в сердце.   
Из эстетических соображений, если хотите.   
Пожалуй, Дэхён может согласиться, что отдавал себе отчет в том, что его рука дрогнула, подняв дуло пистолета на сантиметр выше – прежде чем он спустил курок.   
Толчок ногой в грудь – и тело мальчишки катится с обрыва, сминая кусты, стаскивая вслед за собой шорох осыпающейся земли и камней.


	2. II

Ёнчжэ смотрел на толсто намотанные бинты, как панцирь оплетавшие широким треугольником левое плечо и ребра справа, потому что отец плакал.  
\- Ёнчжэ, прости, я… - он не поднимал головы от больничного одеяла и стискивал ободранную на костяшках правую руку сына, - я чуть не убил и тебя. Еще и тебя…  
Ёнчжэ молчал – убивал его, поставив на колени перед обрывом, другой, со светлыми волосами, с глазами мертвыми, как черное дуло пистолета. Он не был китайцем, он понимал, что Ёнчжэ просил пощадить, но он спустил курок и столкнул его вниз.   
\- Тебе разрешат ходить, и я заберу тебя обратно в Сеул, - сказал отец. – Я подам в отставку, мы уедем к бабушке.   
Дырка в груди под панцирем бинтов заныла, когда Ёнчжэ завозился, поднимаясь выше по кровати – отец должен был сделать все правильно раньше. Например, когда Ёнвон был жив.   
А теперь поздно. Тело Ёнчжэ китайские врачи спасли, а сам он остался на камнях в том овраге.   
\- Я не поеду, - сказал Ёнчжэ. – Я остаюсь здесь.   
Отец смотрел непонимающими глазами.   
\- Принеси мне планшет. Я хочу позаниматься… - Ёнчжэ оторвался от бинтов и взглянул на него. – Что ты так смотришь? Разве не этого ты хотел?   
Отец хотел не этого – он хотел не потерять сына. Боялся так, что забыл, что потерять можно разными способами. Он сказал:  
\- Хорошо, - и оставил Ёнчжэ наедине со своими обидами.   
Ёнчжэ должен был остаться в этом городе, в котором можно исчезнуть на глазах сотен людей без следа. Он хотел узнать, почему: почему в Шанхае можно вытащить человека из постели, поставить на край обрыва и разрядить в него обойму.   
И еще – почему он. 

 

Ёнчжэ пересказывал сотню раз: драку на кухне, удар, после которого он оказался на складе на коленях перед человеком, которого никогда не видел, и что не понимал ни слова из того, о чем он спрашивал Бинга.   
Полиция сказала, что его имя Чжан Фэнь, отец сказал, что он ублюдок, каких мало даже среди китайских отбросов.   
Ёнчжэ сказал, что там был человек, со светлыми волосами, кореец. Что выстрелил в него именно он.   
Полиция сказала, что у Фэня полно шестерок всех национальностей для грязной работы, и Ёнчжэ так и не узнал имени того, кто хладнокровно выпустил в него пулю. 

 

\- Я хочу перевестись. Буду учиться здесь.   
Отец сказал:  
\- Хорошо, - потому что в комнате Ёнчжэ невозможно было пройти: на полу лежали стопки китайских книг, все стены были увешаны стикерами с иероглифами, помогавшими ему запоминать… Гантели под кроватью, схема шанхайского метро над ней.   
Ёнчжэ хотел научиться понимать по-китайски, думать по-китайски и поступать по-китайски. А последнее, он был уверен, значило способность нажать на курок, глядя в глаза.   
После перевода в шанхайскую полицейскую школу Ёнчжэ стрелял, глядя в глаза мишеням, но был уверен, что однажды вместо мишеней перед ним окажется человек со светлыми волосами, который, как бог, однажды ночью решал, будет Ёнчжэ жить или умрет.   
И даже сам исполнил приговор, выстрелив в него.   
Первые два года Ёнчжэ был уверен, что он просто промахнулся.   
Отец уехал обратно в Сеул, когда документы были готовы. 

 

Когда Ёнчжэ получил свой значок, отец по телефону сказал:  
\- Нельзя жить ради мести, Ёнчжэ.   
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - ответил Ёнчжэ. 

 

Еще пару лет спустя, когда Ёнчжэ довелось держать в руках пушку, направленную в живого человека, он понял, что это не месть. Ствол в ладони лежал так уверенно, что, нажимая на курок, Ёнчжэ был абсолютно уверен в том, куда войдет пуля: в плечо, сохранив ублюдку жизнь, или чуть выше и правее, в шею – и тогда он умрет.   
Ёнчжэ был уверен и в том, что тот парень со светлыми волосами не был новичком и чувствовал пистолет так же хорошо, как он сам.   
От понимания того, что его убийца, возможно, на самом деле пощадил его, Ёнчжэ не стало легче. Бессонные ночи не давали спать, и Ёнчжэ ворочался на простынях, сгорая от ненависти, представляя, как будет смотреть в ЕГО глаза, как ЕГО глаза станут просить, а он спустит курок, взяв чуть повыше сердца – возможно, он умрет, и Шанхай снова закроет глаза, когда совершится правосудие.   
Возможно, он выживет – и, как Ёнчжэ, до самой смерти будет помнить его взгляд-молчание.   
Прошло пять лет, что Ёнчжэ живет, как робот: в ожидании встречи, работает, как проклятый, над своим языком и телом, тянет на себя нитки случая, подтягивает ткань судьбы.   
Он стреляет профессионально, его «Ни хао» теперь безупречно и звучит совершенно по-китайски. 

 

%

 

Дэхён раскачивает на пальце серебряный крестик. Он нашел его в машине, вытащил из вельветовой щели обивки между сиденьем и спинкой.   
На обратной стороне распятия надпись по-корейски «Ю Ёнвон», и Дэхён думает, что это имя мальчика, которого он не смог убить.   
Он давил на курок, не думая ни о чем, он убивал тех, на кого указывал Фэнь, но этого не смог: есть люди, в глазах которых – пламя.   
В этом горел огонь ярче, чем темнота, которая давно выела Дэхёну нутро. Он забыл его лицо, покрытое кровью и скрытое темнотой, он не помнит тихий голос, сказавший «Пожалуйста» и «Не убивай меня», но взгляд, похожий на дождь в пустыне, от которого зашипели камни в его душе, ему не забыть.  
Разум твердит, что мальчик мертв, что он истек кровью в том овраге, а что-то глубже и злее не соглашается: такие не умирают. Дороги Дэхёна петляют через грязь и темноту, и этот Ёнвон ждет его где-то на перекрестке, как ангел правосудия, чтобы потребовать платы за жизнь, которую Дэхён не забрал, подняв пушку над сердцем, но отдал на откуп случая, столкнув в обрыв.   
Дэхён не боится, что его заставят платить за грехи – они больше и непригляднее, чем все, что он может отдать в искупление. Бог или закон: кто бы ни появился, чтобы заставить его внести плату собственной жизнью – этого будет мало.   
Дэхён пережимает разорвавшиеся звенья на цепочке и надевает на шею – чтобы больше не снимать никогда.   
Чтобы хоть иногда вспоминать, что он не бог, даже с пушкой в руке.   
Ёнвон, его судьба, жизнь и смерть безразличны Дэхёну – он всего лишь хочет, чтобы камни пустыни снова зашипели от дождя. 

 

%

 

Гинс Чун, начальник отделения Ёнчжэ, немолодой мальчик с лицом симпатичной обезьянки с вечно задумчиво сжатыми губами сегодня утром смеется и говорит, что Чжан Фэнь поскользнулся.   
Упал с крыши небоскреба.  
Должно быть, летел с высоты целую минуту, вспоминал тех, кого сам отправил на тот свет, прежде чем его тело разжевало об асфальт.   
Ёнчжэ смеется тоже и в тот вечер напивается до полусмерти – минус один.   
Должно быть, Бинг ворочается в гробу и с довольством заправляет посеребренную прядь за ухо, в по-женски завязанный хвостик.   
\- Женьчжула шиичиже… - Ёнчжэ с истерическим хохотом с размаха ставит стакан на стол – пиво всплеском выливается ему на джинсы, намачивает колени.   
Да, спасти мир ему не удастся – Шанхаю нравится, когда в лабиринте его улиц кто-нибудь устраивает оздоравливающее кровопускание.   
Но за свою собственную кровь Ёнчжэ пришлет счет – Гинс Чун, когда отправлял его работать под прикрытием, знал, что Ёнчжэ нужен только один, со светлыми волосами и темными холодными глазами.  
Гинс Чун с лицом хорошенькой обезьянки и вечно плотно сжатыми губами знает, что один как минимум умрет случайно. Офицер шанхайской полиции, даже не китаец, Ю Ёнчжэ ищет того, кто однажды ночью убивал его – чтобы правосудие совершилось.   
Шанхай и Гинс Чун притворятся, что ничего не видели.   
Тому, кто столкнул Фэня вниз, надо… сбросить все грехи со счетов, серьезно, а если парень со светлыми волосами все еще в Шанхае, они рано или поздно встретятся. 

 

%

 

Шалаву из борделя зовут Линда, и она не умеет произносить свое имя правильно без акцента. Она сидит на коленях Дэхёна и целует его в шею – перепутавшиеся цепочки серебряного крестика и своей собственной подвески Дэхёна попадают ей под губы, а Дэхён гладит ее по попе: на ней только спереди шнурки, изображающие юбку, а сзади лишь ниточка трусов, исчезнувшая между сочными половинками.   
Она хочет поцеловать его в губы, и Дэхён отворачивается.   
Он знает, что нравится ей слишком сильно для клиента.   
Дэхён не дает ей прикасаться к губам, и она длинными ногтями бездумно подцепляет серебряную цепочку:  
\- Все парни Фэня такие бездушные?   
\- Нет, - говорит Дэхён. – Я хуже других раз в пять.   
А потом сталкивает ее с ног, приказывает:  
\- Убирайся.   
\- Тонсинмин… - она злится.   
\- Шагва, - говорит Дэхён.   
Она назвала его педиком, он ее в ответ – дурой.   
И остался один.   
Лучше бы дал ей обсосать свои губы, чем позволил заговорить о своем «бездушии».   
Затроганная дрянь разозлила его, и Дэхён, собрав одежду, направился на крышу, чтобы ветер остудил раздражение.   
Фэнь умрет через полчаса. 

 

%

 

Ёнчжэ не умеет пить. Когда он пьет, его ведет сразу же, а глаза превращаются в звезды.   
Но отказаться выпить с парнями Ка Фая он не мог. В забегаловке «Огненный Дракон», с глазами, как будто он проглотил звезды, Ёнчжэ забирал четыре пива со стойки.   
Дэхён был в городе по своим делам. Человек Ка Фая ждал его в паршивой забегаловке – то ли «Красный Дракон», то ли еще что-то такое же китайское.   
В руках Ёнчжэ было по паре кружек с пивом, когда он развернулся и чуть не толкнул кого-то. Ёнчжэ несильно ударил его лбом в подбородок, и когда вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть, придется ли извиняться перед ним по-человечески или его попытаются ударить, потому что в этой забегаловке нормальных людей не бывает, замер.   
\- Ни хао, - сказал человек, волосы которого теперь не были светлыми.   
\- Ни хао, - ответил Ёнчжэ, и парень усмехнулся.   
Дэхён подумал, что даже акцента нет – мальчик подрос.   
Впрочем, как он и говорил, он не помнил лица и не мог быть уверен, что перед ним Ёнвон – но от его взгляда камни зашипели, и Дэхёну захотелось потянуться в благодатном дожде, закапавшем в темноте обжигающими каплями его зрачков, ярких, как звезды.   
Скорее да, чем нет, парень с пивом – его немертвый друг, и Дэхён садится обратно за свой стол, позволяя ему уйти. Дэхён незаметно кивает на мальчика, в другом конце зала ставящего пиво на стол, и спрашивает у Ли:  
\- Кто он?  
\- Ким Ёнвон, - говорит Ли. – Новичок у Ка Фая. Видел его раньше?   
Дэхён кивает, удивляясь тому, что безалаберный парнишка оставил свое настоящее имя:  
\- Встречались.   
Дэхён не верит, что этот с честными отравившими его глазами заделался воровской шестеркой, и ждет случая, чтобы проверить: когда «Ким Ёнвон» по привычке, появляющейся у каждого, чья жизнь не прикована к телу оберегающими цепями закона, оглядывает зал через плечо и толкает дверь туалета, Дэхён поднимается за ним.   
\- Ни хао, - говорит Дэхён в зеркало, когда перед ним только задница склонившейся над раковиной фигуры. – Снова «ни хао».   
Ёнвон молчит, но глаза-звезды на мокром от воды лице смотрят так, что Дэхён видит, что он понял значение его «снова».   
\- Вы меня с кем-то перепутали, - говорит Ёнчжэ, когда его спиной открывают дверь кабинки туалета и он летит внутрь, запинаясь об унитаз.   
Дэхён смеется тому, что липовое имя и легенда летят в задницу: в его кругах никто и никогда не употребляет интеллигентского «Вы», и Ёнвону стоило бы знать, если он хочет, хоть у него и неплохо получается, прожить дольше.   
\- Сейчас и проверим, с кем я тебя перепутал, - говорит Дэхён, поворачивая замок на двери. – Раздевайся.   
Ёнчжэ не понимает, чего может хотеть от него этот человек. В его бессонных ночах они встречались при других обстоятельствах, когда в его руке был пистолет – а не в вонючей кабинке туалета. Он не похож на извращенца, и Ёнчжэ в ответ на его требование просто бросает притворяться овцой, неподвижным взглядом изучая чужое лицо и освежая его черты в памяти.   
Дэхёну нравится изменения в лице парня – как той ночью, в его глазах нет страха, но можно прочитать понимание того, что он знает, что с ним могут сделать.   
«Что угодно, на самом деле», - думает Дэхён, когда левой рукой рвет его рубашку за воротник.   
Пара пуговиц отлетают и скачут по полу, исчезая под соседней кабинкой, подол рубашки выбивается из-под пояса джинсов, а Дэхён дергает, пока не стаскивает ее с плеча совсем.  
Мальчик больше не такой худой, у него вместо вызывающих жалость костей крепкое здоровое тело – а над розовым соском круглый шрам: кайма по краю цвета сушеной вишни, сердцевина стянута внутрь полосочками, как от ожога, а на самом пятне не растут волоски, как на здоровой коже.   
\- Ты возомнил себя бессмертным? – спрашивает Дэхён, отпуская рубашку.   
\- Не больше остальных, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Ёнвон стягивает рубашку с ободранными пуговицами на груди, прижимаясь спиной к исписанной каким-то дерьмом, не исключено, что человеческим, стене кабинки, и Дэхён не понимает, чего хотел от него, зачем ему надо было узнать, есть ли у него шрам.   
Если бы еще он не смотрел так, такими глазами, как будто проглотил черные звезды.   
\- Не больше остальных, - повторяет Ёнчжэ. – Но ты будешь просить, как я, на коленях…  
\- Не сегодня, - обрывает Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ очнется на грязном полу туалета с разбитым лицом, а на опущенной крышке унитаза будет лежать серебряный крестик.


	3. III

Наверно, такому, как Дэхён, говорить, что устал – пустое дело?   
Его камни изнывают, им нужен дождь.   
Время тянется, теперь он одна из любимых собак своры Чжана Ханю – шишка побольше мертвого Фэня.   
Время тянется, как на резинке – Дэхён не может бросить все и уйти, резинка не отпускает. Резинка тянется, чтобы побольнее хлестнуть по нему: добро вернется добром или злом, как утверждает Дао, белое перетечет в черное и наоборот…   
В Китае всегда путали «трансцендентность» и «безнаказанность»: Дао течет, проглатывает кровь. В Китае убивать легко, потому что закон спит.   
Но Ёнвон даже не китаец, и черно-белые рыбы безразличия инь-янь его не остановят – он ищет справедливости в чистом виде, без хитрой азиатской философии.  
Дэхёну интересно, за сколько секунд он собирает-разбирает свою справедливость и какое у него лицо, когда обойма защелкивается в стволе.   
Чему-то в полиции его ведь научили? 

 

Теперь Ёнчжэ знает имя и повторяет его с привкусом торжества на языке: Чон Дэхён, Чон Дэхён…  
Время тянется так медленно, что блюдо его мести давно остыло: раскачивая на указательном пальце серебряный крестик, он думает, что подождет еще немного, и то, что его снова уложили на полу в грязном туалете в конце концов перестает злить.   
Теперь Ёнчжэ знает имя, теперь смотрел в эти неподвижные глаза с тяжелым взглядом стоя. В следующий раз Дэхён будет стоять на коленях.   
Ёнчжэ не говорит Гинсу, что его надо отстранить ради пользы дела. Если бы Дэхён рассказал о нем, его бы уже рассчитали у стены за тем же «Огненным Драконом».   
Наверно, это единственное, что все-таки его злит: считая встречу в туалете, Дэхён мог прикончить его уже два раза, но почему-то этого не сделал. Не сделал ничего, ни плохого ни хорошего, просто молчал.  
И Ёнчжэ ненавидит его – за то, что не убил, но и не спас. Ненавидит так, что в оплату ненависти потребует жизнь. 

 

Дэхён не знает, что за дела Ханю заимел с Ка Фаем, но, как заведено в их кругах, он считает, что все, что ни делается, не к добру, а доверять можно… мертвым, например.   
«Только мертвым можно доверять», - думает Дэхён, и перед встречей засовывает за пояс второй пистолет.   
У Ка Фая пятеро охраны, и Ёнвона Дэхён замечает сразу же – он становится у стены рядом со своими и не сводит с Дэхёна глаз и не отводит руки от пояса. Наверно, опушка на брюках слишком тугая или еще что, но у людей Ка Фая, на взгляд Дэхёна, руки чешутся достать оружие.   
С Ханю народа раза в два больше – он никогда не рискует, и тем интереснее узнать, что ему понадобилось от Ка Фая, раз он приперся туда, где его ждут.   
\- Дед любил повторять, - говорит Ханю, устраиваясь в кресле напротив Ка Фая, - что дела надо решать мирно.   
Ханю разглядывает свои ногти, а Ка Фай улыбается так, как не положено его персоне по величине.   
\- Дед говорил, что дела надо решать мирно, а тех, кто с первого раза не понимает, не зазорно и побить, - продолжает Ханю. – Что мне надо сделать, чтобы ты перестал путаться у меня под ногами?  
\- Попросить? – Ка Фай не дает себе труда спрятать издевку, но Дэхён замечает, как он оглядывается перед этим на своих, смотрит прямо на Ёнвона. Он не боится, но очевидно нервничает, и Ханю замечает это тоже.   
\- У мелких собак вроде тебя не должно быть такого громкого голоса, - говорит Ханю, и его квадратная челюсть выдвигается вперед. – Кто там за твоей спиной наврал тебе, что ты можешь не бояться?   
\- Кто-то наврал, - Ка Фай ухмыляется, пот бликует на его висках. – Даже представить не сможешь, кто.   
Лицо Ханю становится еще мрачнее, когда дверь открывается, и пытающийся казаться незаметным Вэнь проскальзывает внутрь, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо Ханю.   
\- Договорим в другой раз, - раздраженно говорит Ханю, поднимаясь.   
Ка Фай не двигается с места. Никто из его людей не шевелится.   
И тогда до Ханю доходит смысл издевок:   
\- Так вот оно что. Ты продался полицейским шавкам, Ка Фай? Что они тебе пообещали, теплую камеру?   
\- Что-то пообещали, но не мне, - Ка Фай отвечает задумчиво, будто сам с собой говорит. – Мне достанется место на небесах, как и тебе. Отсюда, - Ка Фай оглядывает стены подсобки склада, - ни ты, ни я не выйдем.   
\- Я так не думаю, - злится Ханю.   
\- Как хочешь, - Ка Фай пожимает плечами. – Но ты не думал, что у полиции появилась фантазия? Они не смогли посадить тебя… И полицейские машины, о которых тебе доложили, не двинутся с места, пока здесь не останутся только наши трупы. Они больше не собираются ловить тебя, Ханю. Они скажут, что тебя застрелили свои.   
Ка Фай снова оглядывается на своих людей, и туда же смотрит Дэхён – получается, Ёнвон и четверо других смертники, которых полиция отправила «убить любой ценой»? Действительно, у них там новые порядки.   
Вот только за кем пришел Ёнвон? За Ханю или за ним самим?   
\- Чтобы обставить все гладко, им нужно только чтобы ты выстрелил первым, - говорит Ка Фай.   
\- Как скажешь, - соглашается Ханю.   
В это последнее мгновение тишины Дэхён ловит на себе тот самый неподвижный взгляд и думает, что к черту стыд – до двери пара шагов.   
А потом Ханю целится в грудь Ка Фая – с двумя дырками в ней, он падает первым. Дэхён удивляется тому, как много всего случается одновременно: люди Ка Фая профессионально перестраиваются, огонь от противоположной стены смертельно точный – охрана Ханю, трое или четверо, падают сразу, как подрезанные цветы, а сам Ханю переворачивает стол и кресла, чтобы спрятаться за ними.   
Подстреленными цветами со стеблей падают и люди Ка Фая – один, второй. Но пальба не становится тише, и Дэхён с изумлением обнаруживает, что один из своих тоже полицейская крыса – его единственного Дэхён из принципа снимает перед тем, как исчезнуть в дверях.   
Ёнчжэ не может бросить своих и погнаться за ускользнувшей в двери местью, пока их не остается трое в коробке подсобки, издырявленной выстрелами – и тогда ничего больше его не держит.   
Хромая в коридоре стеллажей по освещенному только тусклыми аварийными лампочками складу, Ёнчжэ думает, что ему снова повезло – дырка только в бедре, царапина на руке в подарок.   
Из глубин склада не слышно ни одного шороха, и Ёнчжэ кричит в пустоту:  
\- Ни хао! Слышишь, ты, мать твою!  
Разумеется, никто не отзывается, и Ёнчжэ со злости сбрасывает с полки коробку – она падает на пол, но без того грохота, который он хотел услышать.   
\- Тебе не выйти отсюда, - снова кричит Ёнчжэ. – Склад оцеплен.   
Ёнчжэ вытаскивает обойму и вставляет обратно – не пустая. А потом зовет снова:  
\- Выходи! Останешься либо ты, либо я.   
Усложнять так не хочется, не хочется откладывать дальше то, что и так ждало много лет… Когда Ёнчжэ заставляет себя смириться и медленно шагает вперед, через прицел проглядывая проходы, слева и за спиной он слышит голос:  
\- Ни хао, Ёнвон… - а потом его толкают лицом в стеллаж так, что он качается, и бьют запястьем по металлической полке, пока пистолет не вываливается из руки.   
Дэхён отпинывает его по полу дальше вперед, и только потом позволяет противнику развернуться.   
Ёнчжэ снова оказался перед ним без оружия, которое придавало уверенности, но отступить его это не заставило бы ни в коем случае. Его кулак просвистел в воздухе впустую один раз – Дэхён нагнулся, а второй удар впечатался в скулу.   
Дэхён закачался, схватился рукой за полку…   
Ёнчжэ оторвал его от стеллажа за воротник куртки, добавил коленом в лицо и швырнул вперед – он начал получать удовольствие. Когда Дэхён пытался подняться, стоял на полу на коленях и локтях, Ёнчжэ выбил его выдох стоном, ударив носком ботинка по ребрам – он снова завалился на бок и больше не пытался встать.   
Подобрав пистолет, Ёнчжэ подошел к нему – для него все только начиналось.   
\- Как тебе смена ролей? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Дуло пистолета, приставленное ко лбу, жгло кожу страхом, и Дэхён думал, что страх в его глазах понравился сидящему на его животе Ёнвону, потому что тот осклабился:  
\- Я думаю, справедливо, нет? – отставив локоть так, что Дэхён почувствовал, как цилиндр ствола повернулся на прямой угол и содрал кожу со лба.   
\- Рано радуешься, - заявил Дэхён в ответ.   
Дэхён заставил Ёнчжэ чертыхаться, когда схватил его руку, держащую пистолет – он вцепился в запястье обоими руками и пытался отодвинуть его от своей головы. Разумеется, у него получалось – две его руки против одной правой Ёнчжэ.   
Чтобы ему было интереснее, Ёнчжэ положил свою левую ему на шею и надавил – довольно наклонил голову вбок и улыбнулся, когда Дэхён засипел и зацарапал душащую его руку.   
Но, к неудовольствию Ёнчжэ, от пистолета Дэхён так и не отцепился, только перехватился выше, сжав ладонь Ёнчжэ своей.   
Пушку надо было разрядить любой ценой – так думал Дэхён. Если он не может ее забрать, то он просто расстреляет обойму: немного грубой силы, и пули, с визгом вырываясь из направленного вниз ствола, выгрызают из бетонированного пола мелкое крошево пыли и фонтанчики острых камушков.   
Дэхён давит на курок, пока пистолет не начинает щелкать вхолостую, а потом выкидывает его в сторону, потому что Ёнчжэ упустил момент – надо было пристрелить его сразу, а не изображать героя боевика.   
Когда по рукам Ёнчжэ ударили с такой силой, какой он не ожидал от своей сдавшейся, как он думал, лежащей под ним с разбитым лицом жертвы, его голову посетила неприятная мысль о том, что он недооценил Дэхёна. Что Дэхён, хоть и бог знает зачем ему это было надо, решил немного поддаться, прежде чем драться в полную силу.   
Так оно было или нет, Ёнчжэ сказать не может – Дэхён ударил по пытавшимся удушить его рукам, а потом рывком перевернулся, и теперь сам Ёнчжэ лежал под ним.   
Ёнчжэ подумал, что это, к сожалению, может быть концом для него – когда его ударили в лицо. Голова, безусловно, была самой полезной частью офицера Ю, но и самой уязвимой – он не умел пить, а тогда в туалете Дэхёну понадобился один удар, чтобы отключить его.   
Казалось, из губ сразу брызнуло что-то, тягучим плевком улетело дальше, продлив траекторию, по которой двигалась рука Дэхёна, и, дернувшись от удара, голова на шее подвернулась вбок, как у цыпленка с открученной башкой.   
Дэхён хотел, чтобы он перестал дергаться – и все.   
Повернул цыплячью голову обратно и снова ударил – и так слишком сильно для этого красивого лица. Скула была такой, что больнее, казалось, было бы только бить девушку.   
Ёнчжэ сжал зубы, напрягся из последних сил – бетон ободрал подушечки пальцев, когда он цеплялся за него, пытаясь подняться и сбросить с себя чужое тело.   
Дэхён ударил снова, сильнее, чем раньше – острый угол локтя опускался с высоты его головы, почти смертельный, когда Дэхён хотел, чтобы он был смертельно нежным.   
Лицо онемело, как обколотое, а в кости скулы боль выла, как собака, все выше тоном, пока Ёнчжэ не оглох от боли.   
Его взгляд потерял четкость, кулаки разжались, на губах появилась горькая складка проигравшего, и он закашлялся, пробуя кровь на вкус, прежде чем простонал:  
\- Не убьешь сейчас, приду снова.   
Дэхён прижал его руки запястьями к бетону, чтобы Ёнвон, хоть и казавшийся теперь беспомощным, не устроил ему сюрприз, и голодными глазами снизу вверх уставился в чужие, ответил:  
\- А если этого мне и надо?   
Ёнвон опять смотрел, смотрел своими жгущими неподвижными глазами: ненависть – его святой огонь, которым он горел столько лет, покорность – горький осадок перед неизбежным, желание жить – потому что его конец наступит только тогда, когда сердце остановится о пулю.   
А до этого, в крови и изломанный, как кукла, он будет ползти вперед, сжав зубы, потому что воля в нем, его огонь огромен и неумолим.   
Камни Дэхёна не просто шипят – они взрываются один за другим, разлетаются острыми обломками, потому что это кульминация его сюжета. То место, где душа главного героя умирает, обретает крылья безумства и свободы.   
\- Если только этого и хочу? – повторяет он.   
К чему отрицать теперь – Ёнвон просто понравился ему в ту ночь. Мальчик, который ни слова не понимал по-китайски, стоял на коленях перед своими убийцами и даже не плакал, не скулил, как щенок, он попросил только у самого Дэхёна, две фразы «Пожалуйста» и «Не убивай меня».   
Он смотрел на него, стоя на коленях перед обрывом, такими глазами, что Дэхён не смог забыть, хотя значение этого взгляда полной мерой понял только сейчас – в темных, упрямых глазах было предостережение: Ёнвон будто обещал, что, если останется жить, то придет за платой…   
Этому мальчику понадобились годы, чтобы стереть акцент, он научился обращаться с пушкой, стал годным копом – и все-таки пришел за Дэхёном.   
И, наверно, получил бы его, если бы не был измотан и ранен.   
К чему отрицать теперь, что дура Линда сказала правду.   
Дэхён отпустил одно запястье, раскрытой ладонью прижался к щеке. Едва дышал, смотрел, как на драгоценность, и прикасался, как к цветку, только пальцы в кровь опускал бережно.   
Он не всегда целовал с удовольствием, а с таким, как сейчас – никогда раньше.   
Ёнвон мотал головой и мычал, он сам был жалок и унижен, но целовал, как фанатик – посасывал его губы, липкая слюна смешивалась с кровью, он хотел еще и еще.   
Ёнчжэ не понимал.   
Почему его ненависть выхлестнулась так, почему это было так же сильно и неудержимо, как будто в него выстрелили второй раз – теперь ровно в сердце, и жить хотелось больше, чем раньше, когда секунды спустя он положил свободную руку на шею этого человека.   
Дэхён выпустил и вторую руку Ёнвона, когда ему ответили. Ёнвон поднимал голову, тянулся за его губами, тыкался в них, каждый сорванный лихорадочный поцелуй выходил с голодным мокрым чмоком.   
«Годы ожидания расплаты за эти минуты», - подумал Дэхён. Он опустил голову, потерся об Ёнвона щекой, как делают влюбленные молодые волки в телевизоре, когда идут передачи о дикой природе, отпустил заразу гулять дальше, прижав губы к его шее, под подбородок.   
«Если бы можно было встретиться снова, при других обстоятельствах…»  
При других обстоятельствах Дэхён тоже, как сейчас, сжимал бы его плечи и гладил бы их потом, извиняясь за то, что не может держать себя в руках – но при других обстоятельствах он имел бы на это право.   
А сейчас право есть только у Ёнвона, и он им пользуется: Дэхён слетает с него от яростного толчка, и Ёнвон с прытью, унизительной для Дэхёна, который за поцелуями забыл, что отсюда должен выйти только один из них, снова взбирается на него.   
Смотрит секунду – а потом бьет.   
Все повторяется, только теперь до тех пор, пока у Дэхёна не остается сил шевелиться. Ни сил, ни желания, ни смысла – он показал Ёнвону, почему не убил его той ночью, почему не добил в туалете «Огненного Дракона», почему сохранил его крестик.  
Он отказывается причинять ему вред, и если Ёнвону так нужна месть – хорошо…  
\- У меня за поясом вторая пушка, - хрипит Дэхён, и Ёнчжэ опускает сжатую в кулак руку.   
Ненависть, ненависть, ненависть… что с ней? Его выволокли к обрыву, поставили на колени. Он просил, но в него выстрелили и столкнули вниз.   
Когда пистолет у твоего лба, а твоя единственная вина в том, что ты оказался не в том месте не в то время – несправедливость нельзя простить. Безразличие Шанхая нельзя простить.   
Дэхён неловко выворачивается, просовывает руку себе под спину – тяжелый пистолет шлепается на бетонный пол, скыркая по нему железом.   
Ёнчжэ смотрит на него, без единой мысли, в голове только шум, внутри что-то орет дурным голосом и бросается на стены.   
\- Так мне и надо, - говорит Дэхён. А потом тянется рукой к воротничку рубашки Ёнчжэ, опуская пальцы под нее: - А его заберу, если позволишь. Он ведь на тебе?   
Ёнчжэ дергает вниз на секунду, когда он тянет цепочку, пока она не обрывается.   
\- Он теперь больше мой, чем твой… - Дэхён собирает нитку серебряных звенышек в ободранный кулак, выдыхает и расслабляется. – Стреляй. Просить не буду.   
Ёнчжэ наощупь находит пистолет – сила из рук девается куда-то, и ствол тоскливо скребет по бетону.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что простить, когда тебя убивают – не «пытаются убить», а именно «убивают» – невозможно.   
И тем забавнее, что от этого голос внутри ничуть не глохнет. Голос внутри одержимый, голос внутри поет и зовет, от него качаются стены души и хлопают ставни: просто сделай то, что хочешь.   
Ёнчжэ не хочет, чтобы Дэхён умирал. 

 

%

 

Машина останавливается на перекрестке. Разумеется, против правил, но она тормозит всего на секунду, пока человек запрыгивает на пассажирское сиденье – и трогается сразу же.   
Этот человек не дает себе труда пристегнуться, он даже сидит полубоком, упирается локтем в подголовник и, сощурив глаза на водителя, говорит:  
\- Ни хао.   
В его голосе смесь насмешки, ласки и озорства.   
Нотка издевательства в приветствии или что-то другое раздражает второго – непонятно, но он отвечает сухо и хмуро:  
\- Ни хао.   
Больше никто не говорит, пока машина не останавливается вместе со всем потоком. Дорога перегорожена большим желтым знаком со стрелкой – объезд, и, поворачивая за медленно движущейся впереди машиной, второй говорит:  
\- Ненавижу этот город.   
\- Половину того, что ты ненавидишь, ты еще и любишь, - пожимает плечами другой.   
А потом, пользуясь тем, что движение снова встало, быстро перегибается через кресло и шепчет в чужое ухо:   
\- Я изголодался по тебе. Не поверишь, как…  
Отстраняется так же быстро, как придвинулся, и второй ухмыляется в окно – не то чтобы лицо стало веселее, скорее, просто посветлело.   
Поток машин снова оживает, мигает габаритами и ползет вперед. 

 

Он любит его безобразно, как нельзя любить, если хочешь принадлежать себе. Он целует его бесконечно, ему всегда мало, и то, что на тумбочке номера отеля лежит его пушка, когда они под белым одеялом сходят с ума – придает близости особый вкус.   
Теперь он знает, что крестик, который он носит на шее, принадлежал не ему, а его брату.   
\- Это его звали Ёнвон, - сказал Ёнчжэ.  
И Дэхён теперь повторяет его настоящее имя:  
\- Ёнчжэ, Ёнчжэ, - когда кровать тихо бьется в стену изголовьем, и, наверно, потому, что имя настоящее, Дэхёну так хорошо и больно чувствовать, что они связаны крепко, намертво – имя умирает отголосками его желания в темноте, там, докуда не достает свет от лампы на тумбочке, а Ёнчжэ умирает от удовольствия, и вздох размыкает его губы.   
Он никогда не открывает глаз и не смотрит, когда они любят друг друга, и Дэхён может не прятать обожание во взгляде, которым гладит его тело: проступившие ручейки вен на шее, драгоценные тонкие косточки скул, мягкие тени ресниц на закрытых глазах.   
Камни в нем теперь поют, свободные: жив, жив, любит. Он не знает, как Ёнчжэ позволяет трогать себя такому, как он – все его грехи все еще с ним, темнота и холод с ним – но кусочек его до смешного жив и нежен: эта частичка принадлежит Ёнчжэ.   
Может быть, он даже знает, где она: там, где его губы бывают чаще всего – над розовым маленьким соском поврежденная кожа, незарастающий след цвета вяленой вишни.   
Еще один на бедре, бежевый, как абрикос. Бледный, как неспелый виноград - под левой лопаткой.   
У него нет совести, оправдания и чувства собственного достоинства. Он говорит:  
\- Мой мальчик, - и знает, что Ёнчжэ это злит.   
Он знает, что когда Ёнчжэ злится, он кусает в губы – и ему нравится кусать в ответ.   
О грешная мать этого увязшего в грехе города, о черная душа выполосканного в крови Шанхая – как он любит. И, видит бог, Ёнчжэ прикончит его когда-нибудь за это – когда кровать начинает ударяться в стену громче, сжатая в кулак рука копа смахивает с тумбочки ключи от номера. 

 

Дэхён не спит, но и его будить не хочет.   
Ёнчжэ вчера не сказал, когда они снова смогут увидеться – и от этого между бровей Дэхёна нестираемая хмурая складка.   
Ему не совсем удобно, и он скашивает глаза на грудь, на лицо спящего Ёнчжэ – в голову приходят сравнения: матовая, с желтизной, изысканная слоновая кость, белые цветы…   
Непременно белые и непременно сильные, как лилии, например…  
Дэхён задумчиво гладит его кончиками пальцев по голому предплечью, и оно покрывается мурашками, и волоски на коже встают дыбом.   
\- Ньянньян сьян, - говорит Дэхён.   
\- Я тебе не неженка, - не открывая глаз отвечает Ёнчжэ.


	4. БАЙ ХУА ХОН ХУА [EXTRA]

I’ll get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides

 

В семь вечера по-осеннему темно и не темно одновременно: парковка перед домом освещена большими, отбрасывающими яркий с оранжевым оттенком свет фонарями, а чуть позади, рядом с супермаркетом первого этажа, белый холодный свет от огромных окон.   
Как обычно бывает вечером, парковка переполнена, и свободного места нет даже напротив подъезда – только формальности ради между небольшим крытым грузовиком, в котором обычно перевозят мебель, и черным мицубиси оставлено полметра.   
Как раз столько, чтобы можно было пройти, но Ёнчжэ все же испытывает некоторые неудобства, когда пытается пробраться через этот просвет между грязными задними дверями грузовика и бампером мицубиси с огромным пакетом продуктов в руках.   
В большом зеркале заднего вида, с правой стороны, в отражении хорошо видно, как он вполголоса произносит что-то вроде «Черт», когда ударяет своим пакетом юбку под бампером мицубиси и что-то от удара издает неприятный звук, похожий на мнущийся металл или треснувший пластик.   
Ёнчжэ больше склонен верить второму, потому что эти чертовы машины хрупки, как игрушечные, а их хозяева похожи на сумасшедших, когда видят вмятины.   
Все еще раздраженный (меньше своей неловкостью, больше глупостью того, кто запарковался так близко к грузовику), Енчжэ становится перед дверью подъезда и машинально ощупывает карманы джинс.   
Ключей нет ни в левом, ни в правом.   
В зеркало машины его больше не видно. Расстроенный и разозленный своей забывчивостью, сам он уж тем более не замечает, как кто-то, стоявший у правой двери кабины грузовика, оборачивается.   
Секунду медлит, выпускает сигарету из пальцев, делает шаг.   
Кажется, он собирается уйти, вперед, дальше от супермаркета к следующему подъезду, но даже раньше, чем тухнет отскочившая от удара о тротуар искра сигареты, он разворачивается.   
Енчжэ прижимает ключ домофона к считывателю, раздражаясь в третий раз за пять минут, но уже вполне привычно: с ключом что-то не то, и ему нужна секунд-две, прежде чем он сработает и на замке появится надпись OPEN.   
Шестым чувством Енчжэ понимает, что кто-то появился за ним, совсем рядом за его спиной…  
Енчжэ думает, что этот человек тоже собирается войти, и его тоже бесит, как долго не срабатывает его ключ, но когда дисплей замка наконец загорается красным OPEN, лицо Енчжэ закрывает рука.   
Она не душит, это он понимает сразу, она мешает ему открыть рот и повернуться.   
Разрешение на ношение оружия есть у Ёнчже, как и у всех парней из его отдела. Условие только одно: его не должно быть видно, поэтому все они одеваются немножко безвкусно, в мешковатые кожаные куртки, как будто годов из 90-х прошлого века.   
Пистолет Ёнчжэ за поясом его джинсов.   
Пакет с продуктами со звуком упавшего мешка приземляется на плитку лестницы, и банка консервированных оливок противно скребет боками камень, когда выкатывается из него.   
\- Тихо, не кричи. Это я, я не сделаю тебе ничего… - чужих слов Ёнчжэ не слышит, его только бесит: что человек за его спиной как будто насквозь его видит – его правую руку сильно пережимают и прижимают к груди, будто так очевидно, где его пистолет, - плохого… Ёнвон…  
«Собственное» имя Ёнчжэ слышит – теперь действительно слышит: больше лихорадочно соображающий мозг не занят мыслями «Что делать?» и «Кто он?» и «Как ударить так, чтобы насовсем».   
Он вспоминает, и помнить его приятно и страшно: этот голос с природной красотой, тенор, легкий и такой юный на слух, что становится удивительно…  
Он ковыряется там, где Ёнчжэ давно решил, что ковыряться не в чем, и от этого как будто легкая тошнота.   
Ёнчжэ чувствует его легко и понятно, как простые прикосновения: как он колеблется мгновение, все еще не до конца уверенный в том, что Ёнчжэ его узнал, как Ёнчжэ понимает, что сам себя выдал, когда расслабился и заметно вздохнул.   
Как Чон Дэхён отпускает его руки и убирает ладонь с лица.   
Что он всегда одно и то же, и этим не играют: из тела, которое прижимается к Ёнчжэ, никуда не делось напряжение, и за ним самим и его движениями все так же внимательно следят – стоит дернуться, и его ударят головой в кирпичи подъезда.   
\- Чего тебе надо? – Ёнчжэ говорит голосом, который кажется спокойнее, чем он сам есть на самом деле.   
\- Мы можем поговорить? – спрашивает Дэхён в ответ.   
Волна злости накрывает молниеносно.   
«Поговорить? О чем? Разве он не сделал для него уже все что мог?»  
Ёнчжэ письменно объяснял, как получилось так, что он потерял кого преследовал.  
«Поговорить? – думает Ёнчжэ. – О, надо же. Надо было для этого зажимать мне рот?»  
Его правда злит. Ему нужно убедить себя, что расстояние между лицом Дэхёна и его плечом – нормальное.   
Будто бы он не вспомнил, как оно отчетливо – это ощущение, когда мысли Дэхёна почти вслух: «Я хочу быть еще ближе».   
На самом кончике языка Ёнчжэ «Да иди ты к черту», и пусть его ударят головой в кирпичи.   
\- Только не говори «Нет», - Дэхён предупреждает. А, может, просит, но снова делает Ёнчжэ больно, сжимает пальцы на его локте. – Я не соглашусь.   
Этот человек убивал его. Не пытался убить, он делал это медленно и хорошо, как все нормальные люди делают свою работу.   
Если бы он видел Ёнчжэ чуточку дольше, чем три пятиминутные встречи, он бы знал: знал его разницу между «простил» и «попробовал не помнить».  
Где-то на самом краешке сознания возникает вопрос: «Как бы так сдать его своим и сделать вид, что они никогда не видели друг друга раньше?»  
Это будет выглядеть предательством, но ведь он пока предал только себя – не отомстил за страх чувствовать прижатое ко лбу дуло.   
Но кто-то там, наверно, заботится о нравственной чистоте Ёнчжэ, хоть и не к месту.   
Кто-то спрашивает:  
\- Ёнчжэ? Все в порядке?   
Соседка с его этажа. Грузная, лет пятидесяти, взгляд острый и внимательный, не стариковский, пытается высмотреть Дэхёна за его спиной.   
Ёнчжэ чувствует, что он не отодвинулся от него даже на сантиметр, но наклонил голову, так что, за его плечом и в капюшоне, лица стало не видно.   
Старуха смотрит яснее ясного: кажется, что Дэхён обнимает его, слишком… Выглядит ненормально, интимно, как будто их застали за чем-то неприличным.   
Ёнчжэ больше не станет оставлять ей ключи, когда уезжает.   
Это так же точно, как предостережение от Дэхёна, положившего горячую, так что тепло греет через футболку, ладонь ему на живот: лучше бы она решила, что ты по мальчикам, чем увидела мое лицо.   
Для нее самой.   
\- Все хорошо, - улыбка Ёнчжэ вежливая, но ничуть не теплая. – Вот друг напился, напугал меня, я пакет уронил… Давайте войдем.  
Ёнчжэ мстительно скидывает со своего живота чужую ладонь и наклоняется схватить пакет и поднять его с каменных плиток.   
Дэхён все это время висит на его плечах и убедительно пьяно хихикает.   
Ёнчжэ уверен, что ему понравилась эта шутка, потому что он еле перебирает ногами и так и дышит ему в шею, когда они поднимаются по лестнице до лифта.   
Натуральнее не придумать – Ёнчжэ прогибается под весом пакета и его тела.   
Кабина лифта вздрагивает, когда трогается, Ёнчжэ смотрит на толстую обтянутую красным юбки задницу Линь Ксу и хмурится: даже если она поверила, ей все равно интересно.   
Интересно, почему шуршит за ее спиной полиэтилен пакета, почему слышно шорох одежды и недовольный выдох молодого полицейского.   
Что прошептали там, пока лифт гудел и стучал подъемником.   
Как бы ей ни хотелось, она не слышала Дэхёна, как он, едва раскрывая губы над ухом Ёнчжэ, усмехнулся:  
\- Я своими ногами к копу домой… Надо же.   
Ёнчжэ успел рассмотреть звенышки серебряной цепочки, сдвинувшейся из-под воротника футболки на песчано-желтую кожу.   
Красная юбка огромной задницы так и торчит где-то справа – Ёнчжэ не перестает ее видеть, пока открывает дверь, зато внутри толкает Дэхёна с себя, смотрит…  
Тот ухмыляется в ответ, довольный, что выбесил.   
Он и без приглашения чувствует себя как дома, потягивается и идет следом за Ёнчжэ в кухню, где он опускает выпачканный на дне пакет на стол.   
Он вспоминает о банке консервированных оливок, которая осталась лежать в тени крыльца, у подъезда, и это раздражает его так же сильно, как молчание Дэхёна, который теперь просто смотрит: как Ёнчжэ привычно двигается по кухне, убирая продукты на места.   
В кухне под яркой лампой белого света что-то нездоровое видится ему в лице Дэхёна, чернота под глазами и как у покойника натянутая на щеки кожа будто говорят, что у него нелегкие времена.   
Сам Ёнчжэ привычно бледен своей родной, здоровой бледностью, он в своей собственной квартире, пистолет рукояткой так и упирается ему в поясницу, под футболкой…  
У него сто очков перед Чон Дэхёном, он понимает это, когда достает из своего пакета копченое мясо, и запах от него, внезапно слишком одуряющий даже для чуточку голодного Ёнчжэ, заставляет Чона громко проглотить слюни и почесать нос.   
\- У тебя проблемы? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ почти равнодушно, глядя на упаковку в руках.  
Дэхён хмыкает.   
Иронично или обиженно, но отчетливо и громко.   
Ёнчжэ не поднимает лица, когда убирает хлеб в шкаф, и, сильно довольный собой, думает: «Ты же не думал, что я брошусь тебе на шею?»  
«Или да» - написано на лице Дэхёна.   
Внутри, если подумать, Ёнчжэ понимает, зачем он пришел, понимает, что ему бы хотелось, чтобы не пришлось просить.   
А еще его злит, так что его глаза сужаются, что Ёнчжэ его нисколько не боится, ему только неприятно. Как будто он одно и то же с грязью на дне пакета, который Ёнчжэ аккуратно выворачивает наизнаку и кладет в мусорное ведро под кухонной мойкой.   
Поворачиваясь к нему спиной, Ёнчжэ и не думал расслабляться: ствол пистолета он успел почувствовать, когда Дэхён прижимался к нему в лифте… На движение позади себя он среагировал почти мгновенно, выпрямляясь и оборачиваясь.   
Ему не хватило только секунды, чтобы спрятать почерневшие от страха глаза – Дэхён стоял у стола и отламывал кусочек печенья, вытаскивая его из полиэтилена упаковки, которую Ёнчжэ еще не успел убрать в шкаф.   
Усмехался: «Один-один. Ты напуган»  
Признавая это, Ёнчжэ кивнул и опустил голову. В отражении кухонного шкафа его приятное лицо с нежными чертами выглядело кротким, как у прилежного школьника, только глаза смотрели неподвижно, задумчиво… Тяжелее, чем хочется выглядеть в двадцать семь.   
\- Знаешь, - сказал Дэхён, разгрызая кусочек отломанного сахарного печенья пополам, - что говорят про тех, кто ушел от облавы?   
Иногда, когда по ночам не спится, Ёнчжэ об этом думал: что правильно сделал, не предложив Дэхёну сдаться и отправится в камеру.   
Он не дожил бы до слушанья.   
\- Их зовут не везунчиками, - хмыкнул Дэхён, пока Ёнчжэ казалось, что он не отрываясь смотрит на его лицо. – Они крысы.   
\- Тогда почему ты все еще жив?   
Пожалуй, голос Ёнчжэ даже ему самому показался комично-любезным, так что стало понятно, почему Дэхён подавился и рассмеялся.   
\- Я забыл, как много людей хотят продырявить мне башку.   
За годы, проведенные в погоне за своей местью, Ёнчжэ хорошо научился скрывать свои порывы, хотя на самом деле у него их, как у страстного и решительного человека, было достаточно.   
Не пытающийся сдерживаться, он говорил точно так же эмоционально, как прозвучал только что голос Дэхёна: с обидой, злостью, не скрывая жалости к себе – как расстроенный ребенок.   
Этого Ёнчжэ не мог не заметить, но и жалеть никого не собирался.   
Дэхён зачем-то подавил в копченое мясо, понюхал быстро пропахшие дымом и свининой пальцы и резко спросил:  
\- Не получается меня не ненавидеть?   
Медленно, с удовольствием Ёнчжэ помотал головой.   
Выходило действительно сложно: будто за пять лет Ёнчжэ вырастил в себе зверя, которых хотел только крови. Он ненавидел, он дышал жаром злобы, и из пасти воняло падалью.   
Этот дикий дьявол смирно сидит на цепи, пока Дэхён обнюхивает мясной кусок, а Ёнчжэ уговаривает себя, что свой шанс отомстить он упустил, а теперь использовать его – просто пошло.   
Посматривая по сторонам, Дэхён все еще держал мясо в руках и, наверно, прикидывал, чем можно распороть вакуум.   
\- Ты голоден? – вырвалось у Ёнчжэ почти естественно.   
Кажется, что Дэхён удивился – на секунду его лицо стало проще, приятнее.   
Оно расслабилось.   
\- Да, - подтвердил он. И добавил тише, странно, смыкая ресницы на секунду: – Я не спал еще дольше.   
Ёнчжэ стало понятно, откуда эти черные круги вокруг глаз – так выглядит истощение. Бессонница. Нервозность.   
Следовало бы подумать над тем, почему этот парень действительно еще жив.   
Мафиозные обычаи просты и понятны: его должны были поставить на колени и пристрелить, как собаку. Паршивую собаку, затащившую заразу в клан.   
\- Я накормлю тебя, - сухо выдавил Ёнчжэ. – А потом ты уберешься. 

 

Он ест как любой голодный человек и даже больше: поддевает лапшу палочками, и она исчезает внутри него с тем хлюпаньем, которое выходит, когда пытаешься съесть что-то очень горячее очень быстро.   
Он разговаривает с набитым ртом:   
\- Вкусно. Спасибо, - и Ёнчжэ почему-то бесит, как он постукивает палочками, когда таскает маринованную капусту.   
Что-то в нем есть веселое, почти с собачьим восторгом от этой нехитрой еды, что заставляет его странно изгибаться за столом, заваливаясь на один бок, и прикрывать рот пальцами – то ли улыбается, то ли чтобы не вывалилось.   
Ёнчжэ опять чувствует его – это ощущение молодости, цветущего здоровья и радости от того, что положил мясо в желудок.   
И голос Дэхёна, и его привычки очень откровенны – похоже на то, будто они довольно близки и часто обедают вместе.   
Все это настолько далеко от правды, что раздражает Ёнчжэ даже больше, чем кимчи, которая выбесила его тем, что напомнила – у них на самом деле есть кое-что общее.   
Графа «место рождения»: Южная Корея.   
Только не Сеул, Пусан. Двадцать пятое июня. Он на год старше Ёнчжэ, ему двадцать восемь.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что, зная о нем совсем немного, он многое может понять: что он действительно не жалел ни о чем, когда нажимал на курок – ни с ним, ни с другими, кого должен был убить, потому что «это его работа».   
И еще что он удивительно сентиментален, раз на нем все еще та самая цепочка, которая Ёнвона.   
Такая противоречивость казалась Ёнчжэ смешной, он сам считал себя всегда одинаковым: он думал как камень и поступал тоже как бессердечный.   
Хорошо понимая, что жить с ним и любить его опасно, он избегал отношений. Либо работа – либо семья. Если бы его отец это понимал, этой весной Ёнвону исполнилось бы тридцать два.   
И вот теперь что же…   
Ёнчжэ встал убирать со стола.   
Если Дэхён не соврал и действительно не спал последние пару дней, то Ёнчжэ понимает, почему его развезло: от тепла и горячей еды он расплылся на столешницу обеими локтями и, казалось, действительно засыпал на секунду или две, прежде чем голова начинала падать с кулака, и он просыпался, глядя вокруг недовольно и устало.   
Ёнчжэ снова просто не отреагировал, отвернувшись к мойке.   
Он включил телевизор – тихо, едва различимо заговорила ведущая.   
Его пистолет остался в спальне. Дэхёна – все еще где-то под одеждой.   
В последний раз, когда он оглядывался, Дэхён спал на руках, положив их на крышку стола.   
\- И коротко о погоде, - Ёнчжэ отвлекся на экран, разглядывая китаянку, ведущую новостной блок – как ярко были накрашены ее губы… - В Шанхае завтра солнечно и плюс двадцать…  
\- Камсахамнида…  
Ёнчжэ вздрогнул.   
Корейский теперь казался ему чужим, и странно было его слышать, странно узнавать – так бывает, когда возвращаешься в место, где очень давно не был.   
Очень давно Ёнчжэ не был дома, но все еще не забыл совсем: он услышал в голосе мягкий смешок, угадал, что Дэхён улыбнулся тому, что обратился к нему в подчеркнуто-вежливой форме.   
Дэхён опустил свою чашку в раковину, под струю воды, и его ладонь будто случайно скользнула вдоль руки Ёнчжэ, заставив его нервничать.   
Он не уходил.   
Стоя близко за спиной Ёнчжэ, держал свои руки рядом с его локтями, и эта то ли незаконченная, то ли не начатая ласка, когда он, казалось, собирался погладить голые и в брызгах от воды и мыла предплечья Ёнчжэ, выводила из себя.   
«Отойди от меня!»  
Если бы еще секунд пять, Ёнчжэ оттолкнул бы его и ударил, но Дэхён отступил раньше, так что отвратительное ощущение того, что с ним играют, пропало, и попросил:   
\- А можно воспользоваться твоим душем? Или это уже слишком?   
\- Полотенце на балконе, - Ёнчжэ кивнул налево от себя, на стеклянную дверь.   
Пару секунд Дэхён простоял, глядя на плотно сжавшиеся губы Ёнчжэ и как он моет чашку под горячей водой… Потом исчез на балконе, сдернул с веревки полотенце и прошагал в обратную сторону в коридор.   
Он шепнул «Нэгачжоа», там, за его плечом.  
Ёнчжэ сделал вид, что не услышал.


End file.
